Crimson Butterflies
by AnjoRemix
Summary: "Never anger the Crimson Butterflies..." was the only rule the Underworld had for all related to the Underworld...they are the peace keepers of the Underworld but...ONLY 3 males you got to be kidding me! YAOI HaremxNaru You pick the Seme and I'll write!


_**Diaryanjo: okay I was reading a Yaoi manga at my normal manga website and couldn't get this idea out of my head I just HAD to write it down! \^o^/**_

_**Rising_Sun_Remix: we hope you allz enjoy! 3**_

_**WoAiNi: yup, yup what they said! **_

_**Diaryanjo: the manga is called Anohito to Nitenai Kuchibiru; it consists of short stories and the one that inspired me was the last one of the short stories.**_

_**Rising_Sun_Remix: the title for that short chapter is called **__**Double Snake**_

_**WoAiNi: Enjoy! 3**_

_Crimson Butterflies_

_Yakuza, mafia, gangs, drug dealers, slave traders, anything related to the underworld always had one rule that they must all obey and know by heart. Any newbies who join are told this sole rule as well. _

"_Never anger the Crimson Butterflies…"_

_It's been said that whoever encounters the Crimson Butterflies never lives for long. This has been continuing for as long as the underworld can remember. This was a rule created by the founder of the underworld but as time passed and the founder died away the rule was forgotten. The existence of the Crimson Butterflies vanished over the decades. _

_During the 4__th__ founder's generation who exceeded the founder's position from the 3__rd__, it was said that the rule was brought back. _

"_Never anger the Crimson Butterflies…"_

_The whole underworld never took the 4__th__'s words seriously thinking it's all just rumor and utterly totally bullshit to them. They've all heard about the legend of the Crimson Butterflies because they were the protectors of the 1__st__ founder. But a legend in the end is just a legend and no recorded documents were ever recorded. Never heeding to the 4__th__'s warning; people who had a normal job in the society but was part of the underworld, from all over the world, started mysteriously disappearing. Thinking that it was another third party from the underworld out for vengeance they complained to the 4__th__ founder._

_All he replied was…_

"_You've angered the Crimson Butterflies…"_

_Enraged with the 4__th__'s response that night all the rebels gathered in a private Yazuka's warehouse and decided to end the life of their founder. Before they could even leave the place to stock up on weapons; the place they were meeting at went up in flames. _

_The smell of human flesh burning could be smelt miles away. The night sky was filled with heavy smoke and thick flames flickered as a sudden breeze stirred the out of control flame even more adding to the misery of the burning humans inside._

_Noticing a passage way to flee from the burning flames like although the Goddess of Luck was on their side they dashed for the path. A few more escaped the burning building after noticing the first group who used that same exact path only to be met with cloaked figures waiting for them outside. Only 2 figures came into view. _

_They were sitting up on the next warehouse with the full moon illuminating behind the pair. All their gazes were on the pair on the roof and never noticing what was just right under their nose. A scream tore out of one of their companions causing the rest to stare at him. Their companion who screamed only pointed in front of them. He had the look of pure horror on his face as his back hit the burning walls of the warehouse they just came out and slid down to land on his butt due to having no strength in his legs to support his shaking body. _

_Finally the scene of dead bodies caught their eyes. The group that ran out that same path they took before them…they all were dead. _

"_Let this be a lesson to you all who dare defy the warning of the Founder." The taller cloaked figure spoke as he turned to stare at the terrified group. _

_The voice was deep and masculine obviously giving away his gender but his voice sounded like a divine being from heaven. They all were enchanted by his voice that they never noticed the second figure was already in front of the closest person standing far away from the burning warehouse._

"_And let this be a warning to all who believes we don't exist." Noticing the voice sounded closer, all their eyes shifted down in front of them. This voice was more angelic like but had the hint of blood lust in them. They couldn't differ if this was a male or female. All they could see in front of them was half the person's face. They watched in horror as that cold smile on the smaller figure twitched and turned into sadistic grin with sharp canines revealing. Blood lust was unleashed into the air with the flames burning wildly behind the terrified group. _

_The hand of the smaller figure flipped the cloak out giving the person the chance to whip out his right arm and stab the person in front of the group. The slender hand, which they could not tell the color even with the moon's illumination, pierced the heart of the person going straight out the back as the sickening sound of an intestines gurgling and the sound of forced broken ribs caused the group to go wide eye. In the hands of the figure was a living heart; it was still beating and blood oozed out of the veins that connected the heart with the blood circulation of the body._

_They had no where to run._

_Screams accompanied the flickering flames that night. The cloaked male on the warehouse never came down to help the smaller one. He knew his partner well enough to never interrupt his blood bath tonight. His blood lust was leaking everywhere so he knew to let his smaller partner enjoy his moment. It's been too long that his partner could kill to quench his thirst in his heart. He allowed his smaller partner to roam free of whatever he wanted to do with the second group that attempted to escape. His gaze was only settled on the door of the warehouse like although he is expecting someone to come barging through._

_Noticing that the last person was about to be killed by his smaller partner he decided to step in. They do need to leave a message after all. He slowly got up from where he was sitting on the edge of the warehouse and dusted away the wrinkles in his cloak. With speed unknown to man, he stopped the smaller figure from piercing the retreating burnt male through the ribcage by gripping the wrist to prevent movement._

"_Enough, it's time to close this act." The cloaked male said._

"_Hmpf; and I was just starting to have fun toying with this toy." The smaller figure licked at their canines and lips just to scare the crying/whimpering male on the ground. _

_The last survivor outside of the burning warehouse turned around to face the pair and slowly crawled away as he kept his gaze on the two and prayed they wouldn't noticed his retreat. Behind the pair he could see the dead bodies of his nakama. Due to the moon's illumination he saw a figure exit the burning building. A relief sigh escaped his throat which caused the pair to look at him once more. _

_Worried about the new figure that emerged from the hell of fire he started shouting out for the person to run and report what happen. He was now willing to sacrifice himself if one person could make it out of the hell hole. The cloaked pair turned to stare at the new figure. A gun was in the person's hand. It was hard to tell the new figure's gender due to the long hair but lack of chest size. Slowly the person brought the gun up and pointed it at their general direction and slowly approached the three._

_Hope filled the male laying on the ground but the next thing he wasn't expecting was pain piercing his thigh. A scream filled with pain and agony erupted from his mouth. Since the figure was so far he could only make out the hair and all but when the figure got closer all he could see left was piercing ocean eyes. The warehouse's shadow blocked the view of the person's face. He could feel the smirk emitting from the figure._

"_That took you a while." Said the shorter cloaked figure, but compared to the new figure and figuring out that the all these three were males and the newcomer was shorter then the two cloaked one, fresh tears erupted from the survivor's blood shot eyes._

"_There was more then calculated to eliminate which by the way was the last bullet I shot at this guy's leg." The new figure said. The voice sounded similar to the shorter cloaked figure, an almost angelic voice but no hint of blood lust. _

_Due to the massive blood lost the survivor was going in and out of consciousness. His eyes fluttered dangerously closed then snapped open again in determination to live. The third uncloaked figure noticed his actions and chuckled lightly like a tenshi. _

"_Oh we better not forget about you, I guess you're the lucky guy who will get to pass on the message?" _

"_Let's just hurry up and get this over with…" said the short cloaked figure. Blood lust was gone from the cloaked figure's system and now irritation settled in the figure's system. _

_The taller male nodded his head in agreement and said… "Fun and games are over you two. Time's up."_

_Sirens could be heard from the distance. The survivor's head whipped around and stared at the general direction of the sirens. He couldn't have been happier to hear those annoying damn sirens at a time like this. He turned back and glanced at the trio. Behind them the flame lapped out angrily behind the trio as the wind changed directions. The moon rose higher as time passed by causing the moon's illumination to be directly above their heads._

"_Hurry up already would you!" the second cloaked said._

"_Hai, hai wakarimaska." The third figure approached the shivering survivor. He finally got a full view of the person's face. He was beautiful like a tenshi sent down from the heavens. The tenshi figure slowly made his way towards the now entranced male on the floor. He got on his knees and slowly lent forward. His right hand gripped the chin of the entranced male and pulled him closer. His lips danced slowly as it let warm breath ghost the male's parted lips. He said…_

"_You've angered the Crimson Butterflies…may we be your guide to the underworld…" with that said…_

_The tenshi figure fully kissed the paralyzed male when he realized who the trio was standing in front of him. Pain shot through his mouth and down to his crotch like although a knife was shoved into his mouth and yanked down to his crotch causing his body to feel like splitting in half. The pain was suddenly replaced with pure pleasure as a moan escaped his mouth into the smirking lips covering his. He was in sudden pure bliss. He felt like he could be lost in this pleasure forever. A burning sensation was over his heart as his heart slowly slowed and his gaze blurring into nothingness. The last thing he saw and heard from them was…_

"_You've been marked with the curse of a fluttering butterfly leading you to your death. Your blood taints the wings of the fluttering butterfly. The pleasure you feel is a sign of your sin. This shall forever be engraved into your body and soul. The heavens are forgiving but hell will pull down to the darkest pits for we are their messengers. Let the Crimson Butterfly tainted with your blood guide you…cursed one…"_

_The trio disappears into the night as the sirens neared. With one last look at the burning warehouse, the cloaked male figure watched his two nakama's take off first onto the rooftop of the burning warehouse. The flames did not harm them. He too then jumped after them and with one final look he threw a small ball inside the building. He turned and walked slowly across the burning building. As his figure disappeared into the smoke, the building shook violently as a bomb went off inside the warehouse causing it to shake and collapse. _

_When the police showed up they immediately blockaded off the surrounding areas as they called for more fire trucks to come put out the burning warehouse. The flames were ridiculously burning down the whole area quickly. _

_After getting everything in order by morning most of the corpse inside the building was burnt badly to the point that the body could not be recognized or there was only remains of ashes of body outlines. The fire was strong enough to burn the corpses outside as well. The police were frustrated with the lack of results. They concluded that a gang deal must have gone wrong if things ended this badly that they did not want to leave evidence. _

_A new officer who just started his job today was at a nearby ally puking his midnight dinner out. The smell of burning flesh was whole new sensation to him. After wiping his mouth he managed to pull out his handkerchief to cover his nose and mouth from the smell of burnt flesh. Medical units were running around with stretchers to bag the bodies that can be autopsy enough to figure out the time of death and the cause and to identify the gang members. He carefully weaved his way through the rushing medics and officers who were rushing due to orders by superiors who was barking those orders. _

_Slowly he made his way through the pile of burnt human beings he felt another wave of nausea and unsettling gurgles from his stomach from the sight and smell. He turned into the nearest ally and again let out his suffering. No one could blame him though for reacting this way twice in a row. That's the type of work they do in this field. Everyone has enough experiences to ignore the sight and smell._

_He then once again wiped his mouth and this time decided to lean against the now wet building that was just burning about an hour ago to calm down his breathing. He leaned his head back against the building to rest a bit before his superior's voice startled him._

"_OI Get some medics over here we got a survivor!" His heart leaped as he heard the news of a survivor. Forgetting about his previous puke incident he got up and took off in the direction of his superior's voice. Medics were gathering around something which looked like a body. When he got there his face suddenly turned into horror as he looked at the condition the survivor was in. _

_There was obviously a pile of blood pooled around the body, a bullet wound in his left thigh, his left arm was bent in a 90 degree shape in the wrong direction, his pinky and ring finger on his right hand were missing, all his toes was missing and realizing what he was seeing; the new officer once again puked out his stomach acids to his left out of reflex. _

_He could still hear the medics trying to talk to the man to see if he would come out of consciousness, he barely has a heartbeat but it was still there. Slowly the man opened his eyes by the time the newbie officer who was still covering his mouth in embarrassment turned back to look at the survivor. _

_The survivor's eyes held a glaze look in them. He wasn't looking directly into the light that was shone into his eyes. All he did was staring straight up into the morning sky as the sun continued to slowly rise. The starts started to fade when the rays of the sun emerged ever so slowly from the east as it normally would. He reached out his right hand to the sky and said…_

"_Crimson Butterflies…" before his eyes widen and his body shook violently. Foam and blood gurgled out of his opened mouth causing it to get on the medics who was nearest to his head. All the medics immediately began to back off the survivor until his violent movements came to a halt. They cautiously approached the body incase he sprung back into another violent movement. _

_An elder experience medic approached and putted two fingers onto the side of the male's neck to feel for a pulse. There was none. _

"_He's gone…" the medic announced._

_They called a stretcher over with a body bag to put the male inside. The newbie officer watched them the whole time. He followed them as they brought the body back to an ambulance. Before they zipped up the bag something red caught his attention._

"_Aaahh wait a moment please!" he shouted at the medics. Startled they paused in their zipping and turned to look at the newbie officer. The female medic near him raised an eyebrow at him giving him the 'what do you want nub?' look. _

_He approached the left side of the dead body. He putted on a pair of gloves and opened the bag a bit more to see the chest of the dead male. On the chest over the heart, was a carving of a butterfly. Fresh blood still oozed from the carving. The medic's gasps realizing they never saw that till now. _

"_Officer Jiraiya you must come see this immediately!" An old man in his 40's hurriedly over as his long white spikey hair swayed with his body moments. He gave them a glance that questioned why he was summoned over to this dead body only for them to point at where the newbie officer was still holding the bag open wide for all to see._

"_Butterfly…Crimson!" the old man's eyes widen at the recognition of the carving. The newbie just stared at him._

"_Butterfly? The survivor said something similar to that as well before he had a panic attack and died Jiraiya-sama." He informed his superior. _

_Jiraiya finally noticed his presence and turn to give him his full attention._

"_What did you say young man?" the elder officer said._

"_This man was alive a while ago when we found him. He was unconscious but then when he woke up he mentioned something about butterflies and staring into the sky before…" he was cut off when Jiraiya waved his hand to stop him from explaining. _

"_Tell me what exactly he said before dying!" Jiraiya said with authority and little patience in his voice._

_The newbie snapped his heels together and saluted to his superior due to the commanding voice he suddenly held._

"_He-he said Crimson Butterflies sir! I'm sure of it!" he quickly said._

"_Shizune!" Jiraiya shouted to a brunette medic who was 2 ambulances away who hurriedly scrambled over to the elder officer. Her clipboard from earlier magically and quickly handed off to someone else to write medical records, she quickly rushed to the impatience man._

"_Yes Jiraiya-sama?" she asked worriedly._

"_I need you to go with this ambulance and get an autopsy done ASAP on this body IMMEDIATELY!" he shouted which got the three medics, the two on both sides of the stretcher and Shizune to hurriedly rush the body inside the ambulance. _

_The newbie officer saw something glitter from the bag that held the dead body. He took it without second thoughts. Slowly he turned away and glanced around his surroundings to check if anyone was watching him. He was about to turn but then a voice stopped him._

"_Hold on new kid!" an oddly familiar commanding voice said._

"_Yes Sir!" he answered._

"_What's your name?" Jiraiya questioned him. _

_The new officer let out a small sigh in relieve. He turned and looked at the elder officer again and saluted once more._

"_My name's Konohamaru Sir!" he responded._

"_Hmm Konohamaru-chan ka?" Jiraiya chuckled knowing exactly who the new kid was now. There was no one out there with that sort of name in this city. _

"_Welcome to the Police force kid." He waved off the boy who bowed to him as a sign of respect. _

_Konohamaru slowly rose back up from his 90 degree bow and glanced once more around to see if anyone was watching before he slipped into the ally behind him. A smirk engraved on his face, one that was oddly familiar._

"_Mission complete aniki…" he said to no one in particular._

_And so the legend of the Crimson Butterflies takes flight once again…_


End file.
